Pop Goes The Weasel
by Cherri Shadows
Summary: Poppy Von Doom is a lot like her older brother. But can one of the Storm siblings change her attitude?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fantastic Four, Marvel etc.**

**I have been struggling with my story Storming Sky High, so I decided to start another Fantastic Four story. Hopefully I will be able to go back to Storming Sky High but for now, here's Pop Goes The Weasel.**

Chapter 1:

"How can you work in here with all that noise outside?"

Victor Von Doom leapt out of his chair in fright as his younger sister appeared by his side. She had always been like that – so quiet that you don't realise that she's there until she speaks.

"I mean, is it absolutely necessary to have a giant version of you standing outside the building? As if the real you isn't intimidating enough!" she said.

Victor smirked slightly, "It's always nice to have your support, Poppy," he said, straightening his tie.

Poppy shook her head, "No tie, it makes you look weak."

Victor nodded and removed the tie, handing it to his assistant, Leonard, who stared at it with a vacant expression. Poppy walked over to the window and watched the men working on the Von Doom statue.

"Who is this meeting with anyway," she asked, not turning around, "you seemed excited about earlier."

Before Victor could reply, the phone on his desk buzzed. The receptionist's voice could be heard throughout the room.

"Sir, Mr Richards and Mr Grimm have just arrived for your meeting,"

"Excellent!" said Victor, clapping his hands, "Send them in!"

Poppy spun around.

"Richards? _Reed_ Richards?" Victor nodded, "As in, the ex-boyfriend of Susan Storm?"

The door to the office opened and Poppy rushed behind Victor's chair. Victor was sitting down and staring at the two men who had just entered the office with a smug look on his face.

"Reed. Ben." Victor nodded as he said each of their names.

"Hello there, Victor," said Reed as calmly as he could under the powerful glare of Victor Von Doom.

The other man, Ben, nodded in Victor's direction.

"I don't believe that you have had the pleasure of meeting my sister, Poppy," said Victor, unmoving.

Poppy nodded at the two men with the same powerful expression as her brother. Reed noticed that her hair was the same dark brown as Victor's, though it was much longer and tied up into a ponytail, with a few strands hanging in front of her face. He found it difficult to look away from her piercing green eyes that were almost identical to her brother's.

Reed began his presentation which Poppy actually found interesting. However, she continued to glare at the pair like her brother. She wasn't as interested in science as Victor was but she did everything she could to help him with his work. Victor had always said that if they both worked together, they would be unstoppable.

"Turn it off, please," said Victor, interrupting Reed's presentation.

Reed looked panicked, "I don't think that I have fully explained my proposal."

"No I think you have," said Victor with a sigh, "same old Reed, always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back."

Poppy sensed Victor's mocking tone and let a smirk take over her face. She had no doubt that Victor was also smirking.

"Dreams don't pay the bills, do they?" asked Victor, throwing a magazine in Reed's direction.

Poppy tried to see the front cover from where she was standing, but Victor cleared his throat in order to stop her. She straightened her back and stood still again.

"You remember, when we were in school, we talked about working together?" said Reed.

Poppy felt a little hurt that her brother had been planning to work with someone else but she didn't let her emotions show.

"I was about to explain," Reed began the presentation again, "the storm is deadly. But the shields on_ your_ station's control room are designed to protect any occupants inside."

Victor switched off the presentation and turned on the lights.

"So it's not just my money you want," he said, "it's my toys."

Reed nodded shyly. Victor tilted his head to the side and Poppy could tell that he was smirking again.

"Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you, then why should I?" asked Victor.

Ben and Reed shared a look of suspicion and worry. Victor stood up, laughing and walked towards them. Poppy followed close behind him, letting out a light chuckle.

"That's my job, Reed, to stay a step ahead!" said Victor, "To know what other men don't."

Victor sat on the table whilst Poppy stood with her arms folded next to him. Ben and Reed mumbled something to each other, but were interrupted by a female voice.

"He's right Ben, it _is_ just business."

Susan Storm stood on the opposite side of the room. Reed had frozen at the sound of her voice. Now Poppy understood what Victor was doing. He was using Reed's only weakness against him. From the many girl talks that Susan and Poppy had had, Poppy had discovered that Reed was ridiculously smart when it came to science but when girls are involved, he is out of his comfort zone – he just didn't know what to do or how to act.

Victor spoke, "I think you both know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm."

Sue walked towards Reed and Ben. Victor laughed proudly as Sue greeted the two men. The awkwardness between Sue and Reed was obvious. If Victor was trying to impress Sue, he was going the wrong way about it. By bringing Reed back into her life, Victor was going to confuse Sue; it would only disadvantage Victor later on. But Victor was in charge, so Poppy kept quiet.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it?" asked Victor, who knew very well that it _would_ be.

Both Sue and Reed said "No," and Victor carried on speaking whilst walking towards the pair.

"Good," he said, "then you are just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask _me_ for help..."

Poppy cleared her throat and appeared on Victor's side.

"I mean ask _us_ for help," said Victor, patting his sister on the shoulder, "you know, you made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair, so you'll excuse me if I savour the moment."

Victor and Reed negotiated for a small amount of time then sealed the deal with a handshake. Reed and Ben began to pack up their things whilst Victor flirted with Susan. Poppy stood by Victor's desk and saw that one of the draws was open. As she started to close it, she spotted a small black box. Her curiosity took over so she picked it up and opened it. Poppy let out a small gasp. It was a beautiful diamond ring. She looked over at where Victor was talking to Sue. Fortunately, Sue had her back to the desk but Victor spotted it and clenched his jaw. Poppy hastily put the box away as Victor allowed Susan to follow Ben and Reed out of the office. Leonard walked back in, momentarily preventing the siblings from having a conversation about the ring.

"If Reed's right, this little trip could double our stock offerings." Victor said, sitting at his desk after nudging Poppy out of the way.

"And if he's not?" asked Leonard in his monotonous voice.

"Reed's always right. It's a good thing that he doesn't always know what he's got."

Poppy grew tired of the conversation and interrupted.

"Excuse me Leonard, I was wondering if I could talk to my brother alone?"

"Of course, Miss," he said and slowly left the room.

Once he had gone, Poppy squealed and hugged her brother, who stood up to hug her back.

"You're going to propose to Sue?" she asked and received a nod, "This is amazing! I'm so happy for you Vic!"

"Thank you, Poppy," he said.

"You know, I'm slightly jealous. Everything is working out for you." Poppy said, sadly.

"Poppy, you're career is going great and I'm sure that you will find the right person soon,"

"I hope so," whispered Poppy.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fantastic Four, Marvel etc.**

**Thanks to _missxamerica_, _Artemis' hunters_ and _caitlinare _for the reviews.**

Chapter 2:

Poppy knocked angrily on Victor's door having waited outside for fifteen minutes. She was already dressed and prepared to join the others but as usual, Victor wanted the Von Doom siblings to make their entrance together.

"Are you done yet?" asked Poppy, gently kicking the wall beside the door.

Victor opened the door. He stood dressed and frustrated with the small black box in his hand.

"The pockets are too small!" he said through clenched teeth.

Poppy raised an eyebrow, "Put it up your sleeve? It's not like you'll be piloting the mission."

"What if I forget it's up my sleeve and drop it?" he said, closing the door behind him.

"You won't! Stop being so nervous, you know you can do this," said Poppy as they walked towards the changing rooms. She noticed that her brother still lacked confidence and said, "Just imagine the look on Reed's face when he finds out that you and Sue are going to be married."

Suddenly, Victor's face lit up. His usual proud look replaced his expressions of nervousness. He looked like Victor Von Doom again. He looked unstoppable again.

The siblings barged into the changing rooms to find everyone dressed and ready. Sue was sitting in the far corner looked very annoyed. Ben was admiring a photograph and Reed was admiring the material that the suits were made out of.

"How is everybody doing?" asked Poppy, catching everyone's attention.

She received a few smiles in response. One smile caught her eye and she turned slightly to her left. A young man, around the same age as Poppy, sat grinning at her like a child about to go to Disney Land. His hair was a light shade of brown and though he was sitting, he looked very tall, maybe about six foot.

"I don't think we've met before," he said, still smiling but now standing up holding out his hand, "I'm Johnny Storm."

Poppy shook his hand, "Ah, Sue's younger brother. It's nice to meet you, Johnny, I am Poppy Von Doom."

He looked puzzled, "Von Doom?"

"She is my younger sister, Jonathon," said Victor, patting Poppy on the shoulder, "now, if everyone is ready, I think that we should leave."

* * *

The group hadn't been in space for two minutes and already, some kind of argument started. Poppy decided to leave her brother to it. When it came to arguments, Victor always won. It had been that way ever since they were young children. So, during her twenty-four years of living with Victor, she had learnt to give up on an argument before it even started. Poppy was standing on the sidelines, growing tired with the high testosterone levels circulating the observation room so she caught Victor's attention and tapped on her own sleeve. Victor nodded and turned back to Ben and Reed who were still attempting to win the argument.

"Actually, if you'll all excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment," said Victor, catching Sue's attention.

Poppy held her fist up in support for Victor and left the room to work with Ben and Johnny. She helped Johnny put Ben in his space suit as a conversation began.

"Please tell me that Reed is not trying to rekindle things with my sister again," Johnny said to Ben.

"Of course not," said Ben, "it's strictly business."

"Well his eyes say differently don't they?"

"Hey," said Ben, "two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either."

"I hope she is because Vic's proposing to her right now!" said Poppy, casually.

Both men looked at her in shock.

"You didn't see it coming? And Reed has no chance against my brother."

"I hate to say it," said Johnny, "but she's right. I mean, you've got Victor, more money than God, stud of the year. Then you've got Reed, the world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss-up."

He left Ben in the chamber and began the mission. Ben floated out into space whilst Johnny and Poppy checked the conditions and equipment from the booth. Johnny turned to Poppy.

"My sister is going to get married?"

"Unless she says no, yeah," said Poppy.

"Wow," sighed Johnny, shaking his head, "so does your brother really care about her? I don't want Sue to get hurt."

Poppy avoided Johnny's gaze. Although she was excited about the fact that Victor may marry Sue, she had no doubt that the main reason that he was proposing was to annoy Reed. And there were only two people in the world that he cared about the most: himself and Poppy. He always put himself first though. He might spoil Sue with gifts but he would never truly love her. But Poppy wasn't about to tell Johnny all this. It seemed wrong to tell him, like she was breaking some kind of sibling confidentiality agreement. So instead she shrugged and nodded, making it seem like she had no idea what Victor was feeling.

"Do you think that Sue will say yes?" Poppy asked. In the back of her mind, she always had a feeling that Sue only saw Victor as a boss or business partner. And the awkwardness between Sue and Reed had made her wonder if there were still feelings lingering between the two of them.

"It depends," said Johnny, shrugging.

"On what?"

"On whether she listens to her brain or her heart."

Poppy understood immediately and looked at Johnny out of the corner of her eye.

"Which would you listen to?"

"Well, I never listen to my brain, it's always telling me not to do anything fun so I'd follow my heart," said Johnny with a bright smile, "what about you?"

Poppy half-shrugged and before she could say anything more, Reed had rushed into the room, screaming for them to reel Ben back in. At first, Poppy was lost, then she noticed what was wrong.

The storm cloud had accelerated and was heading straight towards them. As the cloud forced Ben into the window in front of them, Poppy's thoughts switched to Victor and Sue's safety. As she turned to run out of the room, Sue sprinted in.

"Victor's closing the shields. We need to get everyone back inside!" she shrieked.

Poppy nodded but was still concerned for Victor's safety and began to run again. Before she could leave, the room exploded with the contents of the storm cloud and she was hit square in the back, sending her into the wall beside her. She tried to keep her breathing steady and her eyes open. The screams of the others were echoing loudly in the room as Poppy's mind swirled into darkness.

* * *

**Sorry that it has taken a while for me to update, I have had a lot going on and have struggled to find time to write. ****Thank you for reading. ****Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fantastic Four, Marvel etc.**

**Thanks to _Naruto-Yaoi-Fanchick_ and _Artemis' hunters_ for reviewing.**

Chapter 3:

Poppy groaned loudly as she woke up. She was in an extremely uncomfortable bed in a semi-dark room. When her eyes focused properly, she realised that a figure stood at the window opposite her, blocking out the sunlight. Poppy slowly sat up and recognised her brother standing in his suit and tie, looking directly at her.

"It's about time you woke up," he said in a somewhat cold tone, "we're in the medical facility."

"How long was I unconscious for?" asked Poppy, her voice croaking as she spoke.

"Three days," said Victor, "everyone else, apart from Ben, is conscious."

Poppy nodded and then something occurred to her. Victor read the expression on her face.

"She didn't get a chance to answer," said Victor, "Reed interrupted."

"Maybe you should take this as a sign, Vic," Poppy said cautiously, "Reed interrupting – it's kind of like real life foreshadowing."

Victor glared at his sister, "I didn't ask for your opinion, Poppy, though now that you have brought it up, it does worry me slightly. Maybe you should stay here for a while, keep an eye on Reed and Sue."

Poppy sighed, hating the fact that she would have to stay at the medical facility instead of going home. But she wanted to make her brother happy so she nodded anyway. Victor smiled appreciatively and came over to hug her.

"I want frequent updates," he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Poppy had been wandering around the halls of the medical facility for hours. She saw that Sue was sleeping and watched closely when Reed went into her room. Despite the fact that she wanted Sue to be with Victor, she thought that the fact that Reed still remembered little things about Sue (like her allergy to orchids) was quite sweet. Soon after, she spotted Sue walking out of her room and began to follow her. She had almost caught up with Sue when the other Storm sibling rushed in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, it's good to see you awake!" he said.

Poppy peered around his shoulder, trying to remember which way Sue was going.

"Yes, is there something you wanted?" asked Poppy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go snowboarding?" he asked.

It was at this point that Poppy looked at Johnny Storm. He was in a warm tracksuit and was carrying two snowboards.

"Snowboarding?" she repeated hesitantly.

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun!" said Johnny with a pleading smile.

Poppy looked over Johnny shoulder to see that Sue was no longer in sight. She sighed and nodded.

Johnny and Poppy sat on the edge of the helicopter that was hovering over the mountains outside the facility. Johnny noticed that Poppy was shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Poppy looked at him then looked down at the snowy mountain below her and nodded frantically. Johnny sensed that she was a little frightened and offered her some advice.

"Stay to the right, it will give you less trouble," he said, "now just jump down, I'll be right behind you."

Poppy nodded and shuffled off the edge of the helicopter and landed shakily on the snow. She heard a thud behind her as Johnny hit the snow and relaxed slightly when he appeared by her side.

"You're doing great!" shouted Johnny.

"Thanks," shouted Poppy, beginning to gain some confidence, "you too!"

"Thanks!" said Johnny, "Race you to the bottom!"

Johnny sped up, zooming straight past Poppy who almost lost her balance.

"No one beats a Von Doom!" shouted Poppy, also speeding up.

As she caught up, she realised something different about Johnny. A trail of thick black smoke was trailing behind him. When she was right next to him, she understood why.

"You're on fire!"

"Thanks," said Johnny, clearly not understanding what she was saying, "you're pretty good too!"

"No, you're on fire. Look!" shrieked Poppy, pointing at the flames.

Johnny looked at his tracksuit and immediately started to panic. He swerved towards a huge cliff and went flying off it. Poppy went the long way round, travelling towards a crater with smoke billowing out of it. She stopped before she could fall in and noticed that Johnny was up to his waist in bubbling water. He smirked at Poppy slightly.

"Care to join me?" he asked, flirtatiously.

Poppy looked at him in shock.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Who cares?" said Johnny, leaning back, "Are you going to jump in or not?"

"No thank you, Jonathon," said Poppy, sternly, throwing her coat towards him, "we need to get you back to the facility. We shouldn't have left in the first place. They still have tests to run and..."

Pop!

Poppy screamed as she found herself on her bed at the medical facility. She was still in her tracksuit and her snowboard was at the edge of the bed.

"Johnny?" she called, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She stood up and walked to the door to peer outside. The hallway was empty apart from a few of the doctors. Poppy grew more curious and began to search the facility. Eventually, she was drawn towards Ben's room as she heard a loud crash from that direction. She found Reed, Sue and Johnny (who had her coat wrapped around his waist) staring at a huge hole in the wall.

"What's going on?" asked a voice from behind her.

Poppy spun round to see her brother standing in the doorway. He looked ill and tired, but continued to radiate power.

"Victor!" said Sue and Poppy at the same time.

"Are you okay, you don't look very well," said Poppy.

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes," he said, pointing at a small gash on the side of his head.

"Ben did this," said Reed pointing at the hole in the wall, "he's had some kind of reaction to exposure from the cloud!"

"We all have different symptoms," muttered Sue.

"Including your sister!" exclaimed Johnny, walking towards Poppy, "Where did you go?"

Victor shot a disgusted look at Johnny then at his sister, "What symptoms?"

Sue pulled Victor's attention away from Johnny and Poppy.

"I should have called..."

"Just find Ben!" he said coldly, walking away, "Poppy!"

Poppy jumped on the spot and hurried after Victor, saying a quick goodbye to everyone.

"Symptoms?" snapped Victor, once he and Poppy were sitting in the back of his limo, "Explain!"

"Well, I only know mine and Johnny's," said Poppy nervously, "we were snowboarding when..."

"Instead of keeping an eye on Sue and Reed? Thanks to you, I bet they were together!" said Victor angrily, "That's probably why she didn't meet me. There is no chance of me winning her over again now. Thanks a lot, _Poppy_!"

"Shut up!" screamed Poppy, earning a shocked but angry glare from Victor, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe Sue doesn't want to marry you? Did you maybe think that on some level, Sue purposely didn't meet you because she knew that you would propose again?"

Victor stared at her and for the first time, his eye began to water.

"I'm sorry, Vic," said Poppy quietly.

"No," he said, wiping his eyes fiercely, "you're right. But maybe this is a good thing. Maybe, getting married would have been a distraction."

Poppy nodded in agreement, "Besides, we have to look out for each other. We can't have something as stupid as our feelings clouding our judgment."

Victor nodded and smiled at his younger sister, "I've taught you well."

* * *

**Sorry that it is taking a while for me to update, I do have a lot of stuff happening at the moment but I'll update as often as possible. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fantastic Four, Marvel etc.**

Chapter 4:

Poppy sat beside her brother going over notes for their upcoming interview. It was a tedious process but they were determined to get everything perfect. As Poppy spotted another problem, they were interrupted by Leonard, who was sitting at the large table at the opposite end of the room.

"Sir, Larry King just cancelled," he said in his usual bored voice, "apparently, there's a bigger story."

Poppy frowned as Victor spun around in his chair to change the channel on the television. He flicked it to a news report and Poppy gasped as she recognised the four people on the screen: Reed, Sue, Johnny and what she could only assume to be Ben, though he looked more like a giant rock. Victor switched the channel twice to show that the same story was on each channel.

"What do we do?" asked Poppy.

Victor snarled slightly, "I think that we should pay Reed a visit. Leonard, tell the limo to be in front of the building in five minutes!"

"You know, I could literally pop over there in a second," suggested Poppy, smiling slightly.

Victor scowled at her, "The last thing I need is for my baby sister to show of her own freaky powers!"

"Alright," said Poppy, holding her hands up, "I'll take the limo with you."

Victor stalked over to a cupboard at the other end of the room and picked up a coat. Poppy stopped slightly behind him and fiddled with her hands. Something had been bothering her since they left the medical facility.

"Vic, have you displayed any...symptoms yet?" she asked him timidly.

"No," replied Victor, a little too quickly, "I'm perfectly fine."

Poppy nodded, not quite believing him and led the way downstairs and towards the limo.

When the Von Doom siblings reached the Baxter Building, they were surrounded by a crowd of nosy reporters and casual passersby who had gathered to see these new _superheroes_. They stepped out of the car and were bombarded with questions. Victor simply ignored them, put on his sunglasses and dragged Poppy inside. They made their way to the top floor where Reed's lab was and stepped inside. Poppy stayed near the entrance of the lab whilst Victor wondered off.

"Poppy?"

Johnny walked out from around the corner, making Poppy jump slightly.

"Hello, Johnny," she said after she'd calmed down.

"What are you doing here?" asked Johnny, fighting to hide a smile.

"I'm here on business with my brother," stated Poppy.

"Oh, so you're not staying to check out your powers?"

"That's an excellent idea, Jonathon," said Victor, storming around the corner, "I'll have someone drop off your things later, Poppy."

"Wait, what?" asked Poppy, annoyed.

"Victor!" shouted Reed from the corridor. He stopped as Victor turned to face him. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry that the mission didn't go as planned."

"Didn't go as planned? It was a catastrophe!" snapped Victor.

"Hey, Vic, calm down," said Poppy, noticing that he looked slightly drained.

He ignored her and continued.

"You ruined the lives of five people!"

"With all due respect, we're both to blame. I told you to abort," said Reed calmly.

Poppy was shocked at the fact that Reed was blaming her brother and stood next to Victor angrily.

"Don't talk to my brother like that, Richards!" she said, angrily.

"I put my company, the Von Doom name and billions of dollars on the line! I will not let you make _me_ look like a fool!" said Victor, advancing on Reed.

Reed tried to reason with Victor but Victor snapped.

"I don't want to understand it!" shouted Victor as the lights began to flicker, "This isn't one of your science projects! I just want to fix it. Fast!"

Poppy looked from the lights to Victor and back again, slightly suspicious.

"Is there a problem?" asked a gruff voice from their side.

Ben, in his rocky form, stomped towards them. Victor gulped loudly and stepped back, shaking his head.

"No, there's no problem, Ben,"

The lift behind them _dinged_ loudly telling Victor that it was time to leave.

"Just pay your electric bill and get to work on a cure," snarled Victor, "and you _better_ take care of my sister!"

Poppy nodded her head at Reed from behind Victor, who turned to leave. The doors the lift shut and Poppy turned around. In a pop, she was gone.

"Do you want to tell me what's happening?" Poppy asked.

She had appeared next to Victor in the lift, who wasn't surprised that she had popped after him.

"This is about Sue isn't it?" asked Poppy angrily, "So much for the Von Doom siblings looking out for each other!"

"This isn't just about Sue," he said, "I can't have a freak sister popping all over the place!"

The doors opened as they reached the ground floor.

"Stay here, get cured and give me updates this time!" said Victor, walking out of the Baxter Building.

Poppy frowned and appeared in Reed's lab again. Reed stood there staring at her in shock. Johnny was just staring at her the way he would stare at any woman, and Ben scowled in her direction.

"So where's my room?" asked Poppy.

* * *

**I will try to update more often. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'll update as often as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel etc.**

Chapter 5

When Poppy woke up the next morning, she was so shocked to see that she was not in her own bed, that she popped back home with a loud thud. Victor stormed into the room to see her sitting on the floor in her pyjamas with her hair a mess. He frowned and folded his arms.

"Sorry," Poppy squeaked, and popped herself back to Reed's apartment.

She appeared in the kitchen. Johnny, who had been pouring cereal, jumped in shock when she arrived, and spilt cereal everywhere.

"Sorry," said Poppy, for the second time that morning.

Johnny laughed, "Its fine. I just didn't expect you to suddenly appear, that's all."

Poppy helped him clean up the mess and then poured Johnny's cereal for him, as well as preparing a bowl for herself.

"So what's happening today?" Poppy asked eager to get the power-testing started.

Johnny shrugged, "I think they want to test out my powers this morning."

"So you completely burst into flame?" asked Poppy, munching on her cereal.

Johnny nodded excitedly, "You know, I think I was almost flying!"

"I doubt that," said Susan, walking into the room.

Poppy smiled at her, despite the fact that she had just broken Victor's heart. If she wanted to gain information for Victor, she had to be nice to all of them. Sue stared at her for a second.

"How's Victor?" she asked.

Poppy shrugged, "He's...Victor."

Both girls nodded, completely understanding, whilst Johnny looked between them in confusion.

* * *

It was soon time for Johnny to test out his powers. Poppy joined Sue and Reed in the lab whilst Johnny stood inside a large machine that recorded his temperature, but stopped the heat from affecting anything else in the room. It didn't seem like something that Reed would have hanging around the lab; he must have built it overnight.

Johnny "flamed on", as he liked to call it, whilst the others checked the data from the machine.

"He's heating up from his core," said Reed in amazement.

"And his vitals are completely normal," added Sue.

"Wow, he's past two-thousand Kelvin!" said Poppy.

"It's hotter than I anticipated!" exclaimed Reed, "Johnny, back it down."

"I can go hotter!" shouted Johnny, heating up.

They tried to stop him but he ignored them. He kept heating up until the metal of the machine started to melt. Reed slammed his hand down onto a red button. The machine filled with foam and put Johnny out.

Johnny laughed, "You guys are cramping my style!"

"Johnny, you were at four-thousand Kelvin!" said Sue, "Any hotter and you're approaching supernova."

"Sweet!" said Johnny excitedly.

Poppy giggled slightly at his childish attitude.

"No, not sweet," said Sue, "that's the temperature of the sun!"

"Not only could you kill yourself, but you could set fire to Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it," said Reed.

"Got it!" said Johnny, "Supernova: bad."

Poppy giggled again earning a smile from Johnny.

"Now hurry up and get out of there, Johnny," ordered Sue, "we need to start Poppy's tests."

"Yeah, slight problem," said Johnny, pointing at his foam covered body.

Poppy disappeared and reappeared holding a towel. She handed it to Johnny who thanked her and hurried out of the lab.

"So what do you want me to do?" Poppy asked Sue and Reed.

Sue put some small monitoring devices on Poppy so they could check her vitals whilst she teleported. First Reed asked her to pop from one side of the room to the other. Then he made her teleport longer distances: from the top floor to the bottom floor, to the other side of the city and then to a completely different city.

"Your vitals remain completely unchanged through all of this," said Reed as Poppy appeared again.

"So it's safe for me to pop all over the place?"

Reed nodded, "I wonder if you can take other things with you."

"You mean, like objects?" asked Poppy.

"I mean people," said Reed.

"Johnny, come over here," called Sue.

"No!" said Poppy, "What if it doesn't work?"

"What if what doesn't work?" asked Johnny as he arrived.

"They want me to try and take you with me when I teleport," said Poppy.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Johnny, "Let's go!"

He held onto her hand. She shook his hand away and folded her arms.

"No, what if he gets hurt?"

"We're pretty sure you can take him with you, Poppy," said Sue whilst placing some monitoring devices on Johnny, "we just need to check."

"Come on, it'll be fun! Let's go somewhere cool!" said Johnny, unfolding Poppy's arm and holding her hand again.

Poppy groaned and they disappeared. They ended up outside the Von Doom medical facility on the mountain where they had gone snowboarding. They had landed in the snow and were now shivering as they both wore casual clothes: jeans, t-shirt and a pair of trainers.

"Somewhere cool," said Poppy with a shaky laugh.

"Oh, very clever!" said Johnny sarcastically, throwing a snowball at her.

It hit her on the cheek causing her to squeal. Johnny smiled innocently. Poppy scowled playfully at him and scooped up some snow.

"Now, Poppy, be reasonable," he said, standing up and putting his hands up.

She threw the snow at him, hitting him in the face.

"Right, you better run!" he said, laughing.

He threw another snowball, but Poppy popped out of the way and right next to him, squishing snow onto his head. Johnny turned around, picked her up and they both fell into the snow, rolling down the mountain a little bit before stopping in a freezing cold heap. They laughed and stood up facing each other. Johnny stopped laughing and pointed at Poppy.

"You're face is all red," he said.

He reached out, about to touch her cheek when she disappeared. Poppy landed back in the lab, still shivering.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll try and update again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to annemariedarkhome**** for reviewing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel etc.**

Chapter 6

After being ordered to bring Johnny back, Poppy popped off to her room, not caring about the results of her final test. She collapsed on her bed as her phone rang. It was Victor – not that she expected anyone else to call her.

"What?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"How's the spying going?" asked Victor.

Poppy sighed and teleported to Victor's office.

"Don't call it that," she said, putting her phone in her pocket and sitting on the edge of table in the middle of the room.

Victor stood up and walked in front of her. Poppy noticed that he was wearing a glove on his right hand.

"Have you got any information for me?"

"Reed just tested out all of our powers today," said Poppy.

"Well I know Reed; he must have collected data?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"I don't want to hear it, Poppy," snapped Victor, "steal the data and send it to me."

"What if I don't want to?" shouted Poppy.

Victor glared at her, "You don't have a choice, Poppy. I'm your brother."

"Right, sorry, Vic," mumbled Poppy, "I'll get you your data."

As she stood up, Victor put a hand on her arm.

"Poppy, remember: no distractions," he said, "it's just you and me."

Poppy nodded, her mind drifting off towards Johnny for a second before she popped out of the office. She landed steady on her feet in the wrong room. Johnny shouted out in shock as Poppy appeared next to him.

"Sorry," said Poppy, turning to leave.

"No, wait," said Johnny calmly, holding her arm, "_I'm_ sorry...if I did anything earlier. I have no idea what that could be but yeah – I'm sorry."

Poppy stepped back from him and looked down, "You didn't do anything I just...I need to focus."

"On what?" asked Johnny with a laugh, "We're cooped up in here all day."

Poppy shook her head and started to walk away.

"Watch T.V. with me," said Johnny, catching up to her.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan, I have things to do,"

"Aw, come on, I'm bored!" he whined.

Poppy but her lip and was about to say yes when her phone went off – Victor. Poppy shook her head and popped out of the room and into her own. She leaned against the door and sighed.

"No distractions," she whispered to herself before she answered her phone, "Yes, Victor?"

"Look in your suitcase, I packed a disc in there that you can use for all the data," he said and hung up.

Poppy threw her phone on her bed then searched through the suitcase. She found the disc and tucked it under her arm before creeping out the room. She wanted to make sure that the lab was empty before she popped in so she checked on the others. Johnny was flicking through T.V. channels with a grumpy look on his face. Ben was asleep in his room. Sue was out and Reed was in his room writing something. Poppy teleported into the lab, knocking over a lamp as she appeared. Fortunately it didn't break but it made a loud noise. She had to work fast; someone must have heard it.

Poppy turned on the computer and selected all of the files, copying them all onto the disc. It was taking a while for them to be copied. The longer it took, the more nervous Poppy got. After a painful few minutes, the disc popped out of the drive. Poppy put it back in the case and began to switch the computer off as the door to the lab opened.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Johnny.

He hadn't spotted the disc as Poppy slid it into a drawer before he could.

"I left something in here this morning," said Poppy.

"What was it?"

"My watch," said Poppy, tapping the shiny watch on her wrist, "Sue made me take it off while I was being tested."

"But you're wearing your watch," said Johnny.

"Of course I am _now_ – I found it!" replied Poppy, rolling her eyes.

Johnny nodded and just stood there in silence, frowning slightly.

"What?" asked Poppy.

Johnny shook his head.

Poppy decided to ease the tension, "I'll watch T.V. with you now, if you want."

Johnny smiled a bit, "Cool!"

Poppy needed to get the disc, but Johnny wouldn't leave without her. Unless...

"Race you to the living room!" shouted Poppy, pretending to start running.

Johnny laughed and sprinted off. Poppy turned around, picked the disc out of the draw and popped to Victor's office again. She didn't stop to talk; she just dropped the disc and popped back into the living room of Reed's apartment where Johnny had just arrived.

"You cheat!" he said, pointing a finger at her with a smile, "Wait, why did it take you so long if you teleported?"

"I thought I'd give you a bit of a head start," said Poppy, collapsing on the sofa and picking up the remote control.

Johnny sat beside her and snatched the control away. She snatched it back and held it in her right hand, the furthest away from him. He reached over her to try and snatch it back but Poppy disappeared and reappeared round the back of the sofa, still switching channels. Johnny laughed and jumped up, attempting to get the control again. Poppy smiled as she teleported around the room every time he got near to her.

"Fine!" said Johnny after fifteen minutes, "I give up!"

Poppy smiled and sat down on the sofa again. Johnny suddenly reached over and snatched the control back. Poppy stared at him in shock. As she leaned over to take the control back, Johnny blocked her path and kissed her. Poppy panicked. She froze.

Johnny pulled away from her, smiling, then noticed their surroundings: the mountain, the medical facility.

"Again?" he shouted, thumping his hands down in the snow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
